Ways of the Cyber Ninja (1) (Transformers Prime)
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter. (Placed on Hiatus for now)
1. Full Story Description

**Full Story Description:**

BlazeStorm is a Cyber Ninja and a student of Master Shuriken. After the death of his teacher, he join the Autobots in the war for Cybertron and befriend a young female scout and Bumblebee's sister SunStream. There he and his teammates had come to Earth and are encountered by four human kids. Join BlazeStorm, SunStream and their teammates to defeat the Decepticon Empire in order to win the war.

 **Pairings:**

BlazeStorm/Arcee


	2. Darkness Rising (1)

**Author's Note:** Hey friends! Welcome to my new TF Fanfic Story called TF Prime Ways of the Cyber Ninja, I hope you all gonna love this story because it is totally amazing since TF Prime is also one of my favorite TF Series as well, so anyway. Let's begin!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Blazestorm, Sunstream and Claire.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Darkness Rising (1)**

It was almost sunset in a quiet area which is the Dirt Road as a pair of birds were chirping, flying around in circle in the orange skies even though some of the bright lights excelled from the grey clouds.

On the road, a red muscle car resembling a Dodge Challenger with bull-like horns on its hood, was driving down the road in this unknown area, and he is talking to someone through the com-link, though however this vehicle is no ordinary vehicle, it is actually an alien from another planet, but not that kind of _alien_ , it is something very curious that could make you surprised when you find out its true nature.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams lit up my rear view. And then it hits me, I'm illegally parked." The "Driver" said, talking to someone through a com-links.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile with two Drivers)~~**

"Another parking ticket?" Said a female "Driver" who is riding a blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R with some pink accents on her vehicle and a car that resembles a red and cyan Fisker Karma with silver lines on its hood and is driving alongside the female Driver.

"Man, Cliffjumper, you better watch out for yourself." The male Driver joked.

" _Better, the boot,_ " Said Cliffjumper.

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove." Arcee added.

* * *

 **~~(With Cliffjumper)~~**

"Bingo! The local do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block." Cliffjumper explained, "That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"

" _New York finest spoil themselves_." The Female said.

"You know me, Arcee and Blazestorm." Cliffjumper stated, "You mess with Cliffjumper..."

" _And you get the horns_." Both Arcee and Blazestorm finished for him.

Cliffjumper laughed in agreement.

* * *

 **~~(With Arcee and Blazestorm)~~**

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot Rule Number One: Keep a low profile?" Arcee deduced.

"Cee's correct, Cliff, humans would get scared if they see real giant robots... like us." Blazestorm said.

* * *

 **~~(With Cliffjumper)~~**

"What can I say?" Cliffjumper said. "Patrolling for Energon out here in Dullsville get lonesome. Almost makes miss the Decepticons."

* * *

 **~~(With Arcee and Blazestorm)~~**

"You mean like Jasper Nevada's a party?" Blazestorm quizzed sarcastically.

"We're alone anywhere we travel on this rock, Cliff." Arcee replied.

* * *

 **~~(With Cliffjumper)~~**

As Cliffjumper was driving, a beeping sound suddenly goes off from his scanner and a red dot appeared on the Radio screen as his Radar was detecting a strange signal by sending out pulses of radio waves on the map, "I'm getting a signal." Cliffjumper said.

" _Need some back up pal_?" Blazestorm asked confidently.

"Do I ever need backup pal?" Cliffjumper said.

Blazestorm vented a sigh, " _If you say so, good luck and take care of yourself, Blazestorm out_." He replied before he cuts off. With that, Cliffjumper picked up some speed as he quickly whipped around the corner before he comes to a halt on a cliff, looking at a small valley that some large blue crystals rising from the ground. These strange crystals were called Energon!

"I just found a whole of Energon!" Cliffjumper exclaimed in triumphant before something appeared in the sky in which a large shadow quickly shelters him, and Cliff had a bad feeling in his abdomen so he quickly transforms into his Robot-Mode, "Decepticons." Cliffjumper said, looking up at the sky to see a huge dark purple spacecraft with some large spikes protruding from the shuttle. Then a blaster aimed at the Red Autobot and shoot a powerful laser at the ground in front of him, sending him flying backwards as he crashes on the Valley. He rolled onto his back, looking at the Spacecraft as a hatch began opening at the bottom of its hull and some large robots at his size, were falling down before they landed on the ground, Cliffjumper glared at those Robots, they were actually Vehicons, troopers that worked for the Decepticon Empire, they had purple and black armors with red visors that hides their optics as they glared at the lone Autobot. "Arcee and Blazestorm, about that backup." Cliffjumper said, looking a bit worried for a while before he glanced up at the Vehicons, he is not afraid to run away from a battle and he won't let the Decepticons take over the galaxy. "Fair warning boys, I'll put a few dings in yah." Cliffjumper warned before he transforms into his V-Mode and raced forwards as he drove up the cliffs and jumps higher into the air as he transforms back to his R-Mode and he fell down as he attacks the Vehicon troopers.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile...)~~**

" _Arcee to Optimus, the 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap_!" Arcee urgently talked to "someone" who is driving a red and blue long-nosed truck cab that resembles a Peterbilt 379 and has an Autobot symbol on the hood as he was driving down the road in an unknown area.

" _We picked some Decepticon signals and we all realizes that Cliffjumper needs our help so we better hurry and aid him_!" Blazestorm explained.

"Understood." Optimus said understandably. "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper coordinate?"

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile in a Snowy Region)~~**

A red and white Ford E-350 Ambulance was driving down the road in a Snowy Area as snow-flakes slowly falls down from the sky and the "Driver" was driving the Ambulance as he talked to his leader, "I'm locked onto his signal Optimus, but our team is scattered across tome zones." Ratchet explained as he skidded himself to a stop.

* * *

 **~~(With Arcee and Blazestorm)~~**

" _Arcee, Blazestorm..._ "

Both Arcee and Blazestorm followed his order they both came to stop when they arrived at a city known as Jasper Nevada

* * *

 **~~(With Bulkhead)~~**

" _Bulkhead..._ "

In a woodland area, a green SUV resembling a Lamborghini LM002 was driving down the road until he suddenly skidded to a halt.

* * *

 **~~(With Bumblebee and Sunstream)~~**

" _Bumblebee and Sunstream..._ "

In a desert area, a yellow and black Urbana 500 Sports car and a yellow Mitsubishi Eclipse Vehicle with white streaks on both of the sides of the vehicles skidded to a stop when Optimus called their names.

" _Rendezvous back at base and prepare to Ground-Bridge_."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Cliffjumper)~~**

One of the Vehicons was being thrown backwards as he crashes onto the Crystal Energons, Cliffjumper continued to fought bravely against those Vehicons as he delivered one of them a strong punch but unfortunately, one Vehicon came up behind him and strikes his backrest before he shoves him to another Vehicon who brutally kicked his chassis as another one swiftly strikes the side of his helm which breaks one of his horns and he was being thrown backwards as he crashes onto the valley with other dead Vehicons he had beaten, but luckily he swiftly stood on ground as Vehicons climbed down the hills, stalking towards the Red Autobot.

"You want the horns?" Cliffjumper asked, glaring at the Vehicon Troopers as he turned his servos into blasters, "You got 'em." With that, he swiftly shot blue blasts at the Vehicons, but however they also turned their hands into blasters as they shot red blasts at the red Autobot. Cliffjumper desperately runs towards them as he continued to reiterate shooting blasts at them before one of the blasts hits the Energon Crystals, causing it to explode as large blue flames erupts from the ground because of the explosion.

Once the blue flames were blazing brightly, two Vehicons emerges from the smokes as one of them was dragging Cliffjumper as his armor was charred and scorched because of the explosion that had happened on the Energon Deposit.

* * *

 **~~(Inside the Nemesis)~~**

An average silver and gray mech with a red antenna on his head and has wings on his back and he has red sinister optics while having a strange purple Symbol on his chest, this average mech is known as Starscream, he looked at the destroyed Energon Deposit through the window and he is clearly upset about the loss of the Energon, "The Energon, it's worthless to me now." Starscream said, disappointed as he lowly growled in anger before an elevator pulls up as two Vehicons walked towards the Decepticon Air Commander as they were seizing Cliffjumper's arms, drawing him towards the Decepticon Commander and they threw the red Autobot in front of the average Decepticon who looked at him in revulsion.

"Scream... It's been a while." Cliffjumper murmured weakly as he look up to the Decepticon Commander with hatred in his optics before he coughed up some Energon from his marred mouth-plate, "So, where's your master?"

"Never mind _him_ , I am my _own_ master!" Starscream said cruelly to the Autobot as he raises his finger-like claws and swiftly sliced through Cliffjumper's chest which causes him to scream in agony, "Any more questions?" Starscream sneered.

Cliffjumper struggled to say another word as Starscream pulls off his claws from his chest and Energons were dripping from his Chassis before he collapses to his knees and finally laid on the ground in front of the Decepticon Commander's feet. Both the Air Commander and the Vehicons looked at him as he lay motionlessly on the floor, but he didn't moved a muscle. He was dead... he was dead forever.

"Clean that up." Starscream ordered without regretting for what he did to the Autobot.

* * *

 **~~(In the Energon Deposit)~~**

As the Nemesis Warship flew off towards the skies, a green portal appeared in midair as an Ambulance was driving out from the Portal as it transforms into a white mech with red accents on his bodies. Then he was followed by a green SUV Vehicle who transforms into bulky green mech who transforms his servos into blasters while a blue motorcycle jumps out of the portal and transforms into a blue femme with pink linings on her arms to legs as a red and cyan vehicle came out as well and transform into a red and cyan mech with silver highlights on his arms and legs that landed on the ground like a ninja, followed by a yellow sports car who transforms into a yellow mech with black outlines before another yellow sports car came out and transforms into a yellow femme with white stripes landed on the ground and stood beside the yellow mech.

Both the Autobots pulled themselves in a fighting stance, switching their servos into blasters as they looked around the area before a red and blue truck cab jumps out of the Portal as he transforms into a red and blue mech taller than the other Autobots and he landed on the ground with a loud thud as he transforms into his servo into a blaster.

Once they stood on ground, looking around the area, they saw that there is no one else present here on the Valley, not even Cliffjumper himself is not here at all.

"An untapped Energon Deposit." Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, spoke out as he switched his blaster back into his servo as he and his soldiers looked around the area.

"What's left of it?" Ask Bulkhead.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet added.

"That we know of," Optimus replied before he pulls off his protective mask that covers his mouth-plate, "If they're scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for _his_ return." He finishes as he and his soldiers walked around the area to see what is left of the Energon Deposit before they come across the same valley where the Crystal Energon situated before it was exploded.

Arcee and Blazestorm swiftly climbs down the hill and landed on the ground with Bumblebee and his younger sister Sunstream closely following behind them, they were actually worried about Cliffjumper's condition to see if he is alright after he was being attacked by Decepticons, which worries the Autobots; mostly Arcee and Blazestorm, they were his closest allies, Blazestorm considers Cliffjumper as his brother and ally and the two get along with each other quite well while Arcee was the closest to him like a sister is always close with an older brother and now they are worrying about him.

Arcee was looking around the valley until her optics fell on something and she vented a quick gasp to see one of Cliffjumper's horn on the ground, she kneels down on the ground and picked up the horn with sadness filling in her optics, "No..."

"Arcee, what is it?" Blazestorm asked in a worry tone, Arcee averted her helm towards the red and cyan Autobot and she showed him the horn she held in her servos. Shocked, Blazestorm held Arcee's servos in his own as he closely looked at the horn, "Cliffjumper's horn..."

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Prime asked the Medic.

Ratchet nodded his helm as he opened a small screen on his wrist to see eight yellow life signals on the screen, all seven of them are yellow, meaning they are active and online while one of them was turning red meaning that someone is passing out due to low Energons. Suddenly a beeping sound went off as the red life signal faded away, which means one of their teammates is gone forever. "No. Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." He said in a sorrowful tone as he turned to face the rest of his teammates. Both the Autobots were shocked and sad to hear that Cliffjumper is dead. Arcee clamps her mouth-plate with her servos as her optics turned in shock and she felt she is about to break down while Blazestorm shook his helm in disbelief not wanting to believe this until he placed a servo on Arcee's shoulder to calm her down.

"No... I-I-It can't be! Cliffjumper can't be dead! It must be some sort of joke! Tell me it's a just plain joke, he isn't dead at all!" Sunstream exclaimed, trying not to believe this as she tries to lift up others' spirits before she turned towards Ratchet. "Tell me he's not dead... is he?"

Ratchet didn't answer her question as he closed his optics with a sad look on his facial expression.

Sunstream remained speechless as tears were spilling out from her optics and flows through her cheeks, "No..." She whispered as she sunk to her knees and she started to cry over the loss of one of the Autobot team members.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile in the Decepticon Nemesis)~~**

Starscream stood on the bridgework as he was pretty busy moving the Warship to another location while looking for the lost Autobots that he thought scattered across the globe and a dark purple mech which has a dark screen on his head, instead of having a real face-plate, was walking towards the ruthless Air Commander, "Soundwave, what is it?" Starscream asked, somewhat bothered.

The silent Decepticon spy master played a radio recording of Arcee and Blazestorm's voices when they spoke to Cliffjumper before his tragic demise.

" _You mean like Jasper Nevada's a party_."

" _We're alone anywhere we travel on this rock, Cliff._ "

Starscream grumbled as he recognizes their voices, "The _one_ called Arcee and the Cyber Ninja called Blazestorm... Why slay just one Autobot... When we still have the advantage of surprise?"

* * *

 **~~(Back with the Autobots, in an Autobot Base Outpost Omega One)~~**

Meanwhile, the sun was setting above the horizon as an eagle screeches throughout the air, the Autobots stood on the top of their base which is hidden inside a mountain they are standing atop. They stood on the mountain as they held a funeral for the loss of their fallen Comrade Cliffjumper and they prayed for him that he will live peacefully in the AllSpark. "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement." Optimus Prime announced solemnly, "As of today, only we seven Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves... To the memory of Cybertron... to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind." Sunstream was emotionally sobbing over Cliffjumper's death as tears of Energons were dripping from her blue optics and Bumblebee had wrapped his arms around his younger sister and hugged her closer to him so he can comfort her while Arcee stepped forward from the mourning group, holding Cliffjumper's horn in her servos as she knelt down and placed the horn on the ground. "And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive."

Blazestorm sighed solemnly as he approaches the blue two-wheeler and put his servo on her shoulder to comfort her. "Arcee..." Blazestorm started out, but Arcee gently brushes his servo off her shoulder.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds..." Arcee said looking solemn and bitter as she walked away from the group, "Think I'll get back to protecting humankind."

With that, Arcee transforms into her Alt-Mode and drove off to the Sunset, going on her own as a lone wolf without making a partnership with anyone close to her.

Blazestorm vented a sigh as he felt worry for the female two-wheeler. "You seem so concern Blaze." Bulkhead said, walking over the red and cyan Autobot.

"I know, Bulk, I'm only worried for her since Cliff's demise." Blazestorm said in a sad tone.

"I understand." Bulk said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Give her some times to clear her mind, she needs to be alone for a while."

"Even you are concerned for her, Blazestorm. But I'm sure that Arcee will help protect humankind and will help defeat the Decepticon forces." Optimus said to the Cyber Ninja.

"Optimus..." Ratchet said, approaching the Autobot Leader, "Helping humans will only result in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus agree with him, but he knew he couldn't change his old friend's mind.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in Jasper Nevada)~~**

It was a quiet day in the small town of Jasper Nevada, and no citizens were present in the streets except a few other citizens were wandering around while kids were chasing each other and others were heading for their home and one of them is working in a local fast restaurant as a small bell sound rang out of nowhere.

"Welcome to K.O Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?" A sixteen years old boy asked through a microphone that is attached on the side of the window above him so he can talk to the customers who would take orders for their foods. This boy has short jet black hairs, blue eyes and he is dressed in a dark gray shirt with light gray sleeves, blue jeans and converse and he wears a K.O hat on his head. This mature-looking boy is known as Jack Darby.

" _Uh, two super combos, extra fries_." Said a teenager customer through the radio.

"Okay. Deus numerous deus, anything else?" Jack asked, putting a tray of a pair of burgers.

" _Yeah, some advice_." Said the teenage customer in a satirical tone. " _How do I get an_ awesome _job like yours_?" The teenager finished, followed by the laughter of other teenagers who made fun of Jack's job. And the sixteen years old boy is not amused by their tormenting jokes.

"That's two 'not as funny as we think we are' combos with a side of bite-me." Jack deadpanned as he placed the bags on the counter.

The teenager snickered through the sneakers before he paused. " _What'd you say?_ "

"$5.59, _sir_ ," Jack hissed as he held the microphone. "At the window."

As Jack goes back to continue his work, a silver car pulls up in front of the counter and the teenagers in the vehicle, quickly took the meal and drove away without paying the price.

"Hey! I have to pay for that." Jack said, punching his fist on the counter.

And that is why you have seen those teenagers, always bullying a boy with a hardworking job.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Arcee and Sunstream)~~**

"Arcee! Wait!"

Hearing that familiar voice, Arcee sighed as she moved her own viewing mirror for a moment, and in the reflection, she saw Sunstream driving towards her. "What is it Sunny?" She asked in a soft voice, though she had a sharp tongue, she can be soft on the inside when it comes to care for her beloved friends, right now she is soft and empathy towards Sunstream after she was crying for Cliffjumper's loss.

"Well, I just decided to check up on you after Cliffjumper's... loss." Sunstream said, with sorrow filling in her voice. Today is a sad day for her since one of her best friends had been killed, Sunstream is a cheerful and optimistic femme and a talkative person, but on the inside she can get hurt when it comes to the loss of someone especially a friend. "Well, I just wanna see if you're okay."

"Sunny, I am not a sparkling and I can take of myself, okay." Arcee drawled.

"Well come on! Just cheer up, okay." Sunstream said, trying to sound cheerful, but there is still sorrow in her voice.

"Sunstream, you may be a talkative femme unlike your brother who is quiet and all." Arcee stated. "And I'm glad you're checking up on me, I could have company... with my favorite gal pal here."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sunstream squealed in excitement.

Arcee couldn't help, but to chuckle at her friend's excitement and she activated her holoform as a female human driver appeared, sitting on the seat as the femmes drove towards the town Jasper Nevada.

Once they entered the small town, they were driving down the road as they passed an old gas station, but little it those two femmes knows that two dark purple vehicles noticed those Autobots and came out of the gas station, they are Decepticons and they started to sneakily following behind the femmes like assassins are stalking towards their targets.

Sunstream felt something is behind them and she moved her viewing mirror to see those Cars in her reflection. "Arcee..." Sunstream gulped. "We got company."

"What is it Sun?" Arcee asked concerned.

"Maybe you better look back." Sunstream said nervously.

Arcee quickly moved her mirror and saw the Decepticons in the reflection, "Twins..." She muttered suspiciously and she knew that those Decepticons are up to something, so the femmes quickly drove around the corner, and pulls up in front the KO Burger Restaurant as they stood at the parking lot and the Decepticon continued to drive down the road, not knowing that those femmes had already escaped. Arcee moved her viewing mirror as she watches the Decepticons had already left without noticing the Autobots. "Take five, Sadie." Arcee said as she deactivated her holoform and set down her kickstand.

Then the door opens as Jack exited the restaurant before his Cell Phone went off as a 'Rock 'n Roll' sound kept ringing and he took it out before flipping open his Phone and answer the call. "Hey, mom, I just got off..." Jack said through the Phone. "No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggest I should never cut a rug... unless I'm installing carpet..." He discussed with his mother as he walked around the silent Autobots. "Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper." He scoffed before his eyes fell on the beautiful blue motorcycle that sat in the parking lot. "I love you..." He whispered, interested. "Yeah, I-I-I love you too, mom. I gotta run." He said frantically as he turned off his Cell Phone, and he stalking towards Arcee. "Hello, beautiful." The blue femme in her Alt-Mode, silently moved her viewing mirror as she saw Jack walking towards him. "Where have you been all my life? Nice." He said as he ran his fingers over her seat.

"Looks like someone likes you..." Sunstream snickered in a gagging voice.

" _Shh_!" Arcee shushed quietly as she watches Jack grasped his fingers around the throttle and sat on the seat.

"It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am gonna own a ride like you someday." Jack said to the 'normal motorcycle'.

"Are you talking to your Motorcycle?" A feminine voice asked, Jack quickly turned around to see two teenage girls who were standing before him and they burst out in laughter.

"My, motorcycle? No! I-I mean, yeah! It's mine!" Jack stammered nervously, "But, uh, no, I-I'm talking to— Well to you, I am." Jack concluded as he smacked his palm on his forehead before he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "How's things Sierra, take you for a spin sometime?"

"Hmm... this boy's trying to impress a girl..." Sunstream whispered so that no one but Arcee would hear her.

"I agree with you Sun..." Arcee said quietly as she silently moved her viewing mirror as she saw the two Vehicons were moving closer towards the femmes. "Come on, smooth operator, wrap it up." She said quietly.

"You know _my_ name?" Sierra asked surprised.

"We're in homeroom together, I-I'm Jack, Jack Darby." He explained, introducing himself to the girls before he was blinded by a bright light that appeared in the distance, followed by a noise of screeching tires, Jack held up his hand to shield his blue eyes as he and the girls turned to see the Vehicons in their Alt-Mode, standing a few feet away from them, throttling their engines lowly.

"I think we're going to get scrapped." Sunstream gulped nervously.

And with that, the Vehicons simply rushes towards them in full speed, causing the human girls to scurry away in fear while Arcee was forced to rev up her engines to drive away, with Jack clinging to her throttles, "Sunstream! Let's go!" She yelled as she and Sunstream quickly droves towards the two Vehicon, and Jack was screaming at the top of his lungs, with his eyes filled with utter terror. But luckily, Arcee swiftly passes through a small gap between the Decepticons while Sunstream jumped above them and the two femmes quickly drove around the corner to escape the enemies. But then, the Decepticons quickly turned around and chased after the female Autobots. Jack glanced behind his shoulders as he saw the Decepticons chasing after them, then the human boy focuses his eyes on the road before he glanced back at the motorcycle again that is driving automatically. "Do not let go!" Arcee spoke out without thinking she is supposed to be quiet.

"Who said that?!" Jack shrieked in terror until the two Decepticons drove in, cornering between Arcee and Sunstream until the two managed to reverse, causing the two Vehicons to bump into each other's side as the two femmes drove passed them and swiftly drives around the corner.

"Commander Starscream, target sighted, accompanied by that little scout and a human youth." One of the Vehicon through the com-link.

"DESTROY THEM BOTH!" Starscream screamed at the top of his lungs, promoting the Vehicons to chase after them in full speed.

Elsewhere, Arcee and Sunstream immediately went down an unpopulated alley before they skidded themselves to a stop and Jack quickly got off from the seat, frantically looking at the femmes with shocked eyes, "What are you two?" He asked, startled and totally freaked out.

"We don't exist. Tell anyone about us, and I will hunt you down." Arcee threatened.

"Arcee, I think we should—" Sunstream tried to speak until she is being cut off by a yapping sound at the distance and Jack turned to look down to see a small Golden Retriever puppy who stood at his feet and he was yelping repeatedly at Sunstream.

"What in the world..." Jack breathed out, looking at the pup.

"Cookie! Where are you?" A young female voice exclaimed throughout the alleys.

"Oh scrap..." Arcee muttered, seeing a fourteen years old girl running around the corner as she frantically looked around the alley before she turned to look at Jack who gaped at her with wide eyes and she quickly looked down to see Cookie barking at Sunstream.

"Cookie! There you are." The girl smiled in relief walked towards her pet as she picked up the pup in her arms. This fourteen years old girl has brunette shoulder-length hair with a yellow butterfly hairclip and she has green jade eyes, she is dressed in a cyan short jacket, green t-shirt, blue jeans and a black and white sneakers with pink laces.

"Claire, what are you doing?" Jack asked her.

The girl called Claire did not respond as her gaze shifted to the femmes who are still in their Vehicle Mode, "Wow, it appears that you had your own Motorcycle, Jack." She said, gazing at Arcee's V-Mode. "Where did you bought it?" Claire asked him before her eyes fell on Sunstream's alt-mode and she looked through the car window to see that there is no driver in the car. "What in the world... T-T-There's no driver in this car? Why that vehicle doesn't have a driver? Is it invisible?"

"Uh, well... I-I-I think we should run away." Jack stammered, slowly walking backwards as he still looked scared at the femmes before he take hold of her arm.

"Wait...?" Claire tried to ask, but Jack didn't answer as they quickly ran through another alley. Once the two humans left, Arcee and Sunstream started to drive away in peace until they noticed the Vehicons driving towards them and one of them drove towards the opposite while the other was following the two femmes, meaning the Vehicon is going after the two humans!

"Scrap! Sunstream, go and find the humans! I will avoid that crook before I meet up with you." Arcee instructed.

"Roger." Sunstream complied as she swiftly drove towards the opposite and Arcee quickly whipped around as she rushes towards the Vehicon in full speed and jumped over him as she raced to find the humans and the Vehicon quickly went after her.

On another alley, Jack and Claire were frantically running down the alleyway as the other Vehicon was chasing after them. "We don't even know them!" Jack screamed in panic.

"What is going on?! Why that car is chasing us?!" Claire panted breathlessly as she was desperately running as fast as she could before she suddenly tripped over a trash can and tumbled over the ground, though she is relief that her pet is safe in her arms.

"Claire!" Jack yelled in worry.

Claire struggled to stand up to her feet until she turned to see the Vehicon is getting closer to her, she closed her green eyes as she protectively held her pup in her arms, she expected that something worse will happen to her. But luckily, Sunstream arrives in time and she rammed into that Vehicon at his side, causing him to swerve uncontrollably before he knock against a wall. "Whoa..." Claire whispered in awe as she turned to see Sunstream driving towards her before she comes to a halt and Arcee pulls up in front of her fellow Autobot and she is relieved to see the humans are safe and she drives towards Jack who still looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hop on!" Arcee ordered and Jack quickly sat on the seat.

"Hey, get in." Sunstream said as she opened the door for Claire to climb into her.

"You can talk?!" Claire exclaimed incredulously as her eyes widened in shock and astonishment.

"Just do it or we're dead." Jack told her, Claire quickly stood up to her feet and she quickly ran towards Sunstream as she sat on the front seat, with Cookie sitting on her lap as Sunstream closed the door for her. Unfortunately, they noticed the Vehicons were coming their way and the two femmes along with the two humans quickly drove out of the alleyway as they drive down the road, with the Vehicons were following on their trail. Then the Vehicons pulls up their blasters from the side of their hoods and began shooting blasts at the Autobots and the humans, Sunstream was swiftly dodging every blasts by zigzagging across the roads while Arcee was avoiding the blasts so that Jack wouldn't get hurt as they drove around the corners which leads them to a highway. "Why those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked.

"There's no _us_ , kid! And there're no _guys_." Arcee corrected him and Jack glanced behind his shoulder to see the Vehicons were continuing to chase them.

But fortunately, a familiar yellow and black Urbana Car was driving on the other side of the road and he swiftly catches up with the Vehicons before ramming one of them at their side, which causes the Vehicon to bump into the other one and Bumblebee went to catch up with his teammates. "Good timing Bee!" Sunstream yipped in excitement.

"Is it a friend of yours?" Claire asked, surprised.

"A family, actually." Sunstream corrected her as the two femmes and their human passengers' continued to drive down the highway and Bumblebee was following them until the Vehicons appeared behind him. Bumblebee was able to block their paths to keep them from going after the femmes and the humans until one of the Vehicons pulls up beside him and collided against his side, causing the Autobot scout to swing over uncontrollably as his bumper smashes against the guardrails.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, under a nearby Overpass)~~**

There is a young boy who is sitting on the ground with his back against the wall and he was playing with his remote-controlled racing toy car that resembles Bumblebee's Vehicle Mode. And he was making engine noises as he was racing his toy car across the clear ground, this boy is only twelve years old and he has brown spiky hairs, dark brown eyes and he wore a red thick glasses adjusted to his face and he is dressed in a khaki

Pants, white shirt underneath his orange sweater and white and orange tennis shoes.

Suddenly his Cellphone went off, and the boy quickly opened it and answer the call he received. "Hi, mamma..." The boy called Rafael said to his mother through his phone. "Racing, right up at the street... Okay, just five more minutes." Rafael pleaded, ending the call as he continued to play with his racing toy car as he make more car noises.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with the femmes and the humans)~~**

The Vehicons were still in pursuit for the Autobots just went on as the femmes were continuing to race down the bridge to avoid the Decepticons. "Did we lose 'em?" Claire asked Sunstream.

"Nope, we're still being pursued." Sunstream told her.

Then Jack later looked up to see they were driving towards a roadwork that keeps the bridge in construction and Jack had a horrified look on his facial expression as they were getting closer to the roadwork, but suddenly Arcee and Sunstream jumped over a guardrails which is the only short cut way to go, causing Claire and Jack scream in panic as they raced down the hill and they leaped over the hummock where Raf was sitting below them, playing with his racing toy car before they landed on the ground and safely skidded themselves to a stop.

Raf dropped his remote controller as he gazed at the two femmes and the humans in utter amazement. "Whoa." Raf grinned.

Jack was breathing for air, trying to calm himself because of the "Wild Ride". "Uh, you have no idea." He said shaken as he slowly climbed off the blue motorcycle while Claire exited Sunstream's alt-mode before the humans heard engine revving noises at the distance and they looked up to the two Vehicons at the top of the hummock before they raced down and jumped off the hill and they transforms into their Robot Mode as they landed on the ground, with their hands turned into blasters.

"What in the world?!" Claire exclaimed, totally freaked out while Cookie was lowly growling, glaring at the twin Vehicons and the humans turned around their back to see Arcee and Sunstream transforming into their Robot-Mode. "You too!" Claire yelled, shocked at the sight of their transformation before Jack grabbed her hand as the human kids ran away for their safety.

"This ends here, 'Cons." Arcee announced with a stoic look, pulling herself in a fighting stance before she and Sunstream ran towards the Vehicons who began firing their blasters at them, but the femmes were pretty agile to dodge every projectiles that was meant for them as they continue, running towards them and Arcee jumps off the ground as she sends a diving kick on one of the Vehicons and the other attempt to blast her, but Sunstream hit him with her upper arm.

The humans were watching the battle in awe like they are watching a superhero film, "Whoa..." Claire whispered in awe.

"W-W-What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack said nervously as he shrugged his shoulders. "Or the other way around."

As the humans continued to watch the fight, Sunstream managed to kick the Vehicon, leaving an opening for Arcee as she delivered him a powerful kick before she rapidly punches him multiple times. "This. Is. For. CLIFF!" She said, expressing her anger on the Vehicon for loss of her partner. But however, the Vehicon menacingly looked at her, and Arcee tenses up her muscles, glaring at the Decepticon Foot-soldier before he attempt to retaliated her by shooting blasts at her. But she swiftly dodged the blasts by doing a back handsprings before she get shot by one of the blasts, forcing her to slide backward as she lay on the ground.

"Arcee!" Sunstream yelled in worry before the other Vehicon she fought, brutally punched her back, sending her flying backwards as she landed on the ground beside her teammate.

The humans were shocked at the sight of this until they heard an engine roaring below them and Bumblebee jumped off the side of the bridge as he transforms into his Robot-Mode and he was falling down until he landed in front of one of the Vehicons and sends him a powerful punch that nearly breaks his frames.

Arcee groaned as she pushed herself in sitting position and held her helm in agony before she stood up to her feet. "Are you okay, Sunny?" Arcee asked her teammate as she pulls her off the ground.

"Better than okay." Sunstream answered.

Bumblebee had managed to beat against the Vehicon and crushed him with his pedes and he stepped back until he felt he stepped on something and he raised his pedes to see that he actually crushed Raf's toy car by accident and he looked back at the humans before he spoke in beeping noises.

" _(...)_ " Bumblebee apologized. **(Note: well I had a problem in understanding what Bumblebee is saying in beeping noise, I can understand what he meant to say, but I'm having a problem in translating his beeping speeches)**.

"No problem, really." Raf said forgivingly before Bumblebee earns a shot from the Vehicons, which sends him flying backwards and was being thrown on the ground as the Vehicons were stalking towards him and one of them placed a foot on his head when the scout tried to stand up before he removed his foot from him and the Vehicons aimed their blasters at him. "Leave him alone!" Raf yelled at them bravely, only to earn the their attention as they aimed their blasters at the humans. "Please..." Raf said innocently.

"Bad call." Jack said worriedly.

Both the Vehicons exchange nods as one of them started to walk towards the human kids. "This isn't good at all." Claire gulped in fear as she and her new friends hurriedly run away from the Vehicon.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack yelled urgently as he and the humans continued to run as fast as they could and the Vehicon was still stalking towards them as the kids rushed towards an empty pipe hole and they ran through the large pipe as the Vehicon reached out his servo to grab them. "Keep moving!" Jack urged.

But suddenly, the Vehicon was being pulled away from the humans and he was immediately being beaten. Then on cue, Bumblebee kneeled down in front of the hole, looking at the humans with a smile under his yellow mask. " _(...)_ " Bee said.

"Thank you." Raf smiled in appreciation.

" _(...)_ " Bee droned before he went back to fight the Decepticons.

"Don't look back." Jack warned, putting a hand on Raf's shoulder while he protectively wrapped his arm around Claire.

"What'd we just see?" Raf asked while Cookie was barking in question.

"No idea and I'm not sure I wanna find out." Jack said persistently as the humans went deeper into the pipe hole.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had managed to give one of the Vehicons a powerful punch before the other one walked up behind him and punched him in retaliation before hitting him with his knee, causing him of knock off the ground.

Arcee was walking as she held her helm in agony, with Sunstream supporting her until Bumblebee landed at their pedes. "Bee!" Sunstream exclaimed, kneeling down to her brother as the Vehicons were stalking towards the Autobots.

The femmes had helped Bumblebee standing up to his feet before they glared back at the Vehicons and pulled themselves in a fighting stance until a familiar honking sound and an engine revving noise earned their attention and they looked back to see Blazestorm and Bulkhead driving towards their teammates before they transforms into their R-Mode and stood between their allies. "Who's ready to rumble?" Bulkhead asked, eagerly as they glared at the Vehicons.

After staring down at them, the Vehicons immediately transforms into their V-Mode and they quickly drove away in fear.

"Oh, great..." Blazestorm muttered angrily, kicking the ground in frustration. "Man, we're late." He said and Bumblebee slumped his shoulders, looking exhausted while Sunstream was loosening her own muscles after she was given a bad hit from the Vehicons.

"What took you two?" Arcee asked the two Autobots.

"Traffic." Bulkhead added, earning looks from both Bumblebee and Sunstream.

"Seriously." Sunstream said.

"Don't even ask why?" Blazestorm said wryly.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Autobot Base)~~**

"And the 'Cons would've been scrap metal if Sunstream and I hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee explained as she told Optimus Prime of how she and Sunstream encountered the human kids.

"Humans?" Prime asked.

Bumblebee buzzed as he extended three fingers.

"Three humans; two boys and one girl." Optimus asked.

"I guess the second one encounter us when her organic pet was barking at us and the third one caught us in action, I don't know." Arcee explained exasperated. "Was a little busy at the time."

"If the Decepticons are targeting us..." Optimus began. "Anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk."

"You mean, we should bring those humans... as our pets!" Sunstream chirped in excitement, earning weird looks from Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Uh, Sunstream, humans are no pets, they're just habitants of this planet." Arcee corrected her.

"Oh, my bad..." Sunstream chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **~~(The Next Day, in Memorial School)~~**

It was a normal day in Memorial School ever since the three human kids encounter the Autobots and Decepticons, Jack was walking out of the building as he is still recalling his encounter with the Cybetronians and he tries to forget the incident that happened yesterday. "Jack!" A familiar female voice called out and Jack turned to see Claire and Raf were standing at the tree as they waved at him, signaling the mature boy to walk towards them.

"Hey, Claire and Raf." Jack greeted.

"You and Claire really know each other." Raf said questionably.

"Actually, we're neighbors, our houses are near across the road." Jack said, "That's why we know each other."

"Besides, my dad Jacob Raynes is one of the famous scientists for the military and everyone at the military really praises him for his amazing experiments and projects." Claire admitted to Raf as his eyes widened in amazement.

"No way! I can't believe you're the daughter of _the_ Professor Raynes!" Raf said in amazement.

Claire chuckled, shaking her head at the young boy. "That's what everyone always said that." Claire smiled, gently huddling up Cookie closer to her chest and Cookie was barking in excitement.

"Well, look, let's just forget this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?" Jack told the younger kids.

Claire looked up to the teenager with a quizzical expression, "You mean you don't wanna talk... about our encounter with the robots." Claire suggested and Jack simply slapped his own forehead at the mention of the incident, though he never wanted to complain to her.

"Yeah, _that_ I was talking about." Jack said awkwardly before he heard a familiar honk noise at their side.

"Jack," Raf breathed out, holding Jack's sleeve while looking at Bumblebee who is in his own V-Mode and he pulls up in front of the human kids.

"Oh, not again." Jack said in dismay, not wanting to repeat that same incident and Bumblebee opened the passenger door for them.

" _(...)_ " Bumblebee buzzed.

"It wants us to get in." Jack said.

"No, just me." Raf said.

"Really?" Claire said in dismay.

"How do you know that?" Asked Jack.

"It said _so_." Raf replied.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"Yours is over there." Raf stated, indicating at Arcee who is in her own V-Mode and she stood alone in the parking lot outside the school building.

"Look, I really don't think that..." Jack started.

"How's it going?" Raf asked, starting towards Bumblebee as he climbed onto the driver's seat.

"Raf? Wait, stop!" Jack yelled, attempting to run after the young boy, only to see that Bumblebee had drove away in full speed.

"Wow, you and Raf have your own rides, but what about my own." Claire said, earning a glare from Jack before they turned to see a red and cyan Fisker Karma, pulling up in front of the two humans and opened the passenger side door for them.

"Please, Claire, don't get in, I'm begging you for that." Jack pleaded, but Claire ignored him as she walked toward Blazestorm and climbed onto the driver's seat as Blazestorm closed the door for her before he drove away, with Claire and her pup Cookie inside his cockpit. Jack groaned sadly as he slumped his shoulders, looking clearly upset before he glanced back at Arcee, he couldn't go on a ride with Arcee since he doesn't want to recall the incident, and then he decided to walk away, simply ignoring the female Autobot.

On the other side, there is a fifteen years old Asian accent girl sitting down, outside the building and she was sketching Arcee in her art-book with the help of her color pencils, she has brown eyes, medium-long black hair with pink streaks that is tied to a twin-tails at top of her head. She is dressed in a purple t-shirt underneath her dark blue tank top with yellow stripes and a little green robot picture on her, jean shorts, purple striped stockings, brown knee-high boots with long purple laces and a soft purple bracelet. This girl is from Japan and her name is Miko Nakadai.

"Coolest... bike... ever." She said quietly before her Cellphone began ringing in "Rock 'N Roll" Music and she flipped her Phone open, seeing a picture of a couple in her Cellphone. "Host parents... Ignore." Miko said, flipping her Cellphone close as she continued to sketch Arcee by adding a few colors in the drawing picture. But when she looked back at the femme, she was already gone in the parking lot. Miki simply groaned in frustration before she looked behind her shoulders to see Arcee driving down the road with her holoform already activated and Miko went to follow after her.

Jack was walking down the alleyway until Arcee drove through the alleyway and she pulls up in front of the teenage boy. "Relax, I just wanna talk to you." Arcee said soothingly to the teenaged human.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack stated, referring to her holoform.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." Arcee admitted as she deactivated her holoform.

"No, I-I get it, I get it! The first rule of 'robot fight club' is: you don't talk about 'robot fight club'." Jack ranted as he turned around, attempting to walk away from the blue femme. "What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed."

Annoyed, Arcee transforms into her R-Mode as she was already in a crouching position in front of Jack, "Look!" Arcee said, prompting Jack to turn back at Arcee. "Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Wait, uh, Optimus who?" Jack asked, stumbling over the name.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only that have ever seen us." Arcee told him.

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Came an excitable female voice that attracts their attentions and they turned to see Miko who was standing at the alleyway's entrance, which means that Miko has overheard their conversation. "Go with!"

"Scrap." Arcee said with a deadpanned expression, realizing that she has to take the girl as well.

* * *

The three Autobots along with their human partners were driving down the desert road as they were making their journey to the secret Autobots Base and Miko was shouting in enjoyment and excitement as she held onto Jack's shoulders who is riding the motorcycle, following closely behind the two other Autobots. "And why exactly are we talking her?" Jack asked Arcee, referring to Miko.

"Rules." Arcee answered as the Autobots were driving towards a large mountain in which their base is hidden underneath it.

"Hey! Wha— WHOA!" Jack screamed in panic as he saw they were driving towards a stone wall until it slides downward and a metal door began to split apart to reveal a secret tunnel that is hidden in the mountains and the Autobots went through the underpass as they droves through the metal corridors.

"Whoa." Miko gasped in amazement as she gazed at the shiny corridors in awe before they entered a command center where the rest of the Autobots: Bulkhead, Sunstream and Ratchet were waiting for them.

"Cool..." Raf murmured in awe as his eyes lingered to Ratchet while Jack and Miko looked admiringly at the supercomputers. Sunstream and Bulkhead walked up to them as the humans exited the Autobots' alt-mode before they transforms into their R-Mode.

"I thought there were three." Ratchet said questionably.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee said, putting her servo on her hip. "Humans multiply."

"Hi, I'm Claire Raynes." Claire greeted them and Cookie was barking excitedly as he hopped out of her arms and rushed towards Sunstream. The yellow femme kneeled down to the small pup and gently rubbed touches his head with her massive finger.

"Aww! That little organic pup is sooo adorable." Sunstream cooed at the small puppy, Cookie laid his back on the floor as Sunstream tenderly tickles his soft fur. "Aren't you so cute? Yes, you are. Oh yes you are." Sunstream giggled softly as she continued to play with the small pup.

"To be honest, Sunstream's a chipper femme, kinda different from her older brother Bumblebee, and by the way, I would like to introduce myself, Blazestorm's my name." Blazestorm greeted, kneeling down in front of Claire.

"Nice... to meet you," Claire smiled meekly as she picked up her pup and held him in her arms as she looked up at Blazestorm. "And this is my puppy pet, Cookie." She said referring to her dog who yapped in exhilaration with his tail wagging in euphoria.

"I'm Raf." Raf greeted.

"And I'm Miko." Miko greeted as she ran towards Bulkhead. "Who are you?" She asked eagerly.

"Bulkhead." Bulkhead greeted naively.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko promptly asked a lot of questions to Bulkhead, which makes the green mech feel a little shy and he was at loss for words.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked curiously.

Ratchet huffed as he rolled his optics in annoyance. "Puh-lease." He said dryly.

"Sorry, guys, our doc here is a little grouchy." Sunstream explained to the human kids as she gestured her thumb at Ratchet and she earns a dry glare from the field Medic.

"Don't call me _grouchy_ , Sunstream." Ratchet said, gritting through his dentas.

"Opps, my bad." Sunstream apologized meekly before they heard thudding sound approaching them and the human kids turned around to see Optimus Prime walking towards them and the humans looked up at him.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Prime told the human kids.

Jack stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Prime answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee revealed.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack asked.

"Long story, kid but you're gonna find out why are we here." Blazestorm remarked.

Optimus Prime crouched down in front of him as he leaned down to the human. "Blazestorm's correct and that is a fair question, Jack." Prime said, "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a way?" Raf asked with worry filling in his eyes.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus Prime said to the human kids as he recalled the Great War that occurred on Cybertron and the terrible Conflict between both Autobots and Decepicons were dangerous as their planet was being ravaged because of the ongoing Battle. "The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries... In the beginning, I fought alongside one I considered a brother... But, in war, ideals can be corrupted... And it was thus... that Megatron lost his way."

After Prime finished his story, Miko simply yawned in boredom as she twiddled one of her twin-tails, "Is there going to be a quiz?"

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked, calmly.

"Megatronus has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent, as I fear, it would be catastrophic." Optimus Prime told the human children with a somber and serious expression on his face-plate.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Nemesis)~~**

Soundwave was walking towards Starscream as his screen was repeating a transmission call coming from deep space as he stood behind the Decepticon Second-In-Command. "Those transmission are emanating from deep space." Starscream stated as he twisted to face the Decepticon Spy Master. " I would hate to waste the Energon... Unleass you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded his helm in response.

Starscream vented a weary sigh. "Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the spacebridge." He said, ordering a Vehicon who quickly followed his orders as he began to type in the technological keyword to activate the Space-Bridge.

* * *

 **~~(In Deep Space)~~**

A large Space-Bridge was floating in the clear galaxy and the portal was opened as light green energy was whirling like a washing machine and a silver jet was burst out of the portal and transforms into a taller silver mech with dark purple accents hidden in his silver armor and he has red optics while he had a strange cannon attached to his wrist and this dangerous looking mech is none other than the leader of the Decepticon Empire known as: Megatron. "DECEPTICONS! I have returned..."

 **~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Soooo! That's it for today. I know the chapter is kinda long since it has 9282 words, but i hoped y'all enjoyed reading the first chapter since this is my first TF Prime Fanfic story if anyone of you are a Prime Fan, also i would need some help because i was having some trouble in understanding Bee's beeping speeches since i couldn't understand what he was saying, i know he is my all-time character and i love him but i'm having trouble in translating his beeping speeches. And also, about my OCs, what do you think about them? I hope you all like them, Sunstream is kinda different from Bee because she is a talkative and chipper femme, kinda similar to Pinkie Pie, one of my favorite characters in My Little Pony FIM, and her speech pattern is also the same as hers. And for Blazestorm, since he is considered as the Cyber Ninja, besides you may guessed that he is similiar to Prowl from TF Animated, yeah both are cool-looking Cyber Ninjas and both had some had some amazing Ninja Skills. Well, i created Blazestorm in the honor of Prowl as you may know that Prowl is dead because he sacrifice himself in the TF Animted Season 3 Finale, yeah Prowl is one of my favorite characters and i'm clearly upset of his death :(. So anyway, have a nice day, please review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Blazestorm, Sunstream and Claire.


	3. Megatron's Evil Plan (2)

**Author's Note:** Hello, my dear friends, here's the new chapter of my TFP Fanfic story of mine. And also, I apologized for the very long wait I haven't updated this story since last year. and also I've decided to split this chapter into two as well, I'm not sure you'll like it or not, but that was the only choice I've made maybe because of long words and paragraphs but I hope you will understand that, the second part of this chapter will be in development. So, hope you will have a nice day, have fun! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Blazestorm, Sunstream and Claire.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Megatron's Evil (2)**

The Nemesis Warship lowered down above a mountain where the Decepticons will be mining the Crystal Energons they had located during their Leader Megatron's absence on Earth. The Warship opened its hatch as a golden tube-like elevator was descending down into the mountain where the Decepticons will be arriving at the Mine to collect more Energon Crystals before their enemies; the Autobots does. "Of the Energon Deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron. This one is by far the most significant." Starscream explained, seeing the Vehicons were busy mining the Energon Crystals with the help of their drilling machines. "The Drones have been mining without pause during your absence and have amassed quite a stockpile." Starscream continued. "You there, fetch me a sample." He said, ordering one of the Vehicons who was working in mining the Energon.

"Starscream." A dark, cold voice spoke out behind him, making him turn around to see Megatron emerging from a dark cavern. "Now that I am returned, _I_ will issue the commands."

"I understand, Lord Megatron." Said Starscream, somewhat obediently as his Master and Liege walked up to him. "Then, as your humble servant, shall I ready the Space Bridge to bring forth the Decepticon Army you have surely gathered during your three years in Space?"

"My army will come, but my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them… a solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to as the Blood of Unicron." Megatron admitted, holding a glowing dark crystal shard in his servo.

"Unicron the Destroyer." Starscream said, staring at the crystal shard with wide optics. "But it is said that his blood is the Anti-Spark."

"Plucked from Cosmic Shores, gaze upon Dark Energon." Megatron said darkly.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to… revive the dead." Starscream stated with a hint of fear in his voice.

"We require only Cadaver to be certain." Megatron suggested before turning to his Second-in-Command. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream chuckled nervously, shifting uncomfortably as he is afraid at the thought of being infected by the Dark Energon. "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron?" He said as he gestured at a pair of Vehicons who had arrived just in time with Cliffjumper's corpse strapped to a metal cart, his optics are still shut tightly as well as his armors are still blemished. "Consider it a 'welcome home' present." Starscream said to Megatron who wears a devious smile on his face-plate.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile in Autobot Base)~~**

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus Prime explained, finishing the story of how he and his Autobot soldiers came to Earth in the first place as he looked down at the human children and the Earthling Pup.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack said. "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Bot-Swana." Miko said, looking rather excited before she shot a fierce glare back at the teenage boy. "And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that you four remain under our watch… at least, until we can determine our enemies' intentions." Optimus Prime stated.

"So this means they will be staying with us! I am so psyched about this! I've always wanted to know what humans are and what they look like and what else they do on this planet!" Sunstream squealed, jumping up and down as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Oh boy…" Blazestorm muttered under his intake as he shook his helm in slight annoyance at Sunstream's excitement before he playfully patted his best friend's helm. "Sunstream, you better remain calm and quiet, this is for protecting those humans from our enemies ya know."

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children and their organic mutt are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet deduced.

"Children?" Jack repeated, somewhat offended while Cookie glared up at the medic, growling lowly at being called an 'organic mutt', but Claire quickly petted his head to calm him down.

"They have no protective shell. If they or the organic mutt get underfoot, they will go… _squish_." Ratchet inputted before he lightly stomped the floor with his pedes while the human Children looked up at him, with surprised looks on their faces.

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet." Optimus Prime cautiously told his old friend, putting his hands on his hips. "We must watch where we step."

But then right on cue, the Proximity sensors started blaring throughout the Autobot Base as a translucent green light was enlightening the whole command center room before Ratchet immediately walked towards the supercomputers to detect its signature. "What's that?" Jack asked.

" _(…)_ " Bumblebee buzzed.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf stated.

"You seem to translate his beeping language Raf." Claire said to the younger boy before she looked up at the Autobot Medic. "But what is going on? Who's coming? Decepticons?"

"No… It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet stated, looking at a video footage of a black military helicopter landing on the top of the Autobot Omega Base as a middle-aged man was making his way towards the elevator.

"Agent Fowler…" Claire started out, putting her finger on his chin as she quickly recognized the name of that man she had met before. "I know that guy, my dad and I met him a few times when I was helping my father with some of his projects. But why he knows about your secret existence on Earth?"

"She's right, I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world as he tends to visit only when there are issues." Optimus Prime informed to the humans who looked at each other worried and concerned before they turned their attention back to the red and blue Autobot leader again. "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

"But at least I could meet him and tell him that it was accident…" Claire said to the Autobot Leader.

"Claire, I clearly understand that you know well about Agent Fowler, but if you meet him, you may know what will happen if you finds about you." Optimus Prime said calmly to the younger teen.

Claire vented a sigh as she hung up her head in a slight disappointment, with Cookie still cradling in her tight yet safe arms, though she understands Optimus Prime's statement, if she meets Agent Fowler she would get herself and her friends in a big trouble. "I guess you're right Optimus, I may get in some trouble or my dad will finds out about that." Claire nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Claire, we better hide." Jack said, grabbing Claire's hand as the human kids quickly went to hide behind a wall.

The Elevator was sliding down towards the platform once it reaches the bottom and the door slid open to reveal an African-American Middle-Aged man around in his forties, dressed in a dark gray coat over his white shirt, a necktie and a dark gray trousers as he wears a stoic and serious expression on his face like a school headmaster just arrived in a classroom. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam. And, of particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle and a yellow and white car of unknown make…" As Agent Fowler continued to make harsh complaints about the situation Sunstream and Arcee had caused, Sunstream flinches in shame and guilt, fiddling with her digits as she shyly hid behind Bumblebee's back while her older brother shared a worried look with Arcee and Blazestrom. "And a black and yellow custom muscle car." While at the same time, Claire and Cookie stealthily peeked around the corner to take a good look at the older human before Jack pulled them back to avoid being noticed by Agent Howler. "So anything you care to get off your tin-chest, Prime?" Agent Fowler complained, glaring up at the Autobot Leader.

Blazestorm scowled at him, growling under his intake and angrily narrowed his optics at the older human before he strode towards the Human Agent in a very angry way. "Watch your language, don't you even dare to say a disrespectful word to Optimus Prime, am I correct Agent Fowler…?" He warned him threateningly, gritting through his dentas as he glared down at the older human and cracked his knuckle-plates.

"Blazestorm, remain calm, I appreciate your loyalty to me but you mustn't let out your anger on Fowler." Optimus Prime said in a calm tone, putting his servo on his soldier's shoulder, the Cyber Ninja looked up at him before he bowed at his leader in an obedient way as he stepped back from him for a moment, giving some space for the Autobot leader. "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus Prime reassured to the older human liaison.

"They're back, aren't they?" Agent Fowler said, referring to the Decepticons as he gave a dark scowl at the Autobot Leader.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left." Prime said to the Human Liaison. "Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Agent Fowler said sternly.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler." Prime pleaded in a cool tone. "We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat.

"Says _you_." Fowler empathized, glaring up at the Autobot Leader.

"Hey, fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows _when_ to use force." Bulkhead spoke out, brutally yanking off a machine claw from the control console. "And how _much_ to use." He stated threateningly as he squeezed the machine in his bare servo, breaking off a claw from the top.

"Here we go again…" Sunstream murmured quietly, still hiding behind her older brother's back as she knew what will happen when Bulkhead breaks off one of the tools that Ratchet would always needed that.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled at the Green mech.

"Enough!" Prime interrupted them before he turned his attention back towards the older human again. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps _you_ can condone widespread human causalities, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, _under_ the radar." Agent Fowler stated sternly before he walked back into the elevator and presses a few buttons on the panel as he squinted at the Autobots again. "Or _I_ will." He finished before the elevator doors slid closed with a hiss and disappeared from their sight.

"I think he's gone… right?" Sunstream muttered, turning to Bumblebee who nodded his head in response, indicating that Agent Fowler had left the Base.

"Pretty big bearings… for a human." Bulkhead grumbled under his intake, standing next to the Autobot Leader.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus Prime said to the former Wrecker. He knows well that Agent Fowler may be antagonistic and distrustful towards him and his Autobot soldiers but he was only concerned and worried for the sake of his planet Earth if anything such as the Decepticons would dared to attack Earth and its innocent people.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile in the Decepticon Energon Mine)~~**

Cliffjumper's dead and lifeless corpse laid upon the makeshift berth, with his red armor still blemished with black markings as Megatron walked over towards the dead Autobot, standing over him as he holds the Dark Energon in his silver servo, he was going to use in the dead Autobot. "Let us see if Power born of darkness… can reignite the Spark." Megatron suggested in his usual dark tone before he stabbed the Dark Energon Crystal on Cliffjumper's chest. Suddenly the Dark Energon Shard started to fuel up with purple auras surging through the dead Autobot's body as he started to shudder as if he was going to wake up. Starscream started to move backwards, fearing the worst as he know what will happen as he witnesses the scary scene. The Dark Energon crystal went into Cliffjumper's dead body and purple light began to lit through his marred body before his optics opened with a snap, though however his optics are no longer blue as it is now dark purple and he began snarling, grimacing at the Decepticons as if seeing them as his enemies.

The Zombified Autobot started growling manically, struggling out from his restraints before he managed to break a restraint strap from his wrist with such brutal strength as he sat up from his makeshift berth. A pair of Vehicon Miners activated his blasters, aiming at the Decepticon, despite looking frightened at the sight of this before the monster Cliffjumper charges towards them and tackled one of them to the ground, violently punching with his fists, the Vehicon attempt to fire his blaster at the Zombie-like Autobot but Cliffjumper bites off his blaster, throwing it away towards Megatron and Starscream.

Megatron was satisfied with his plan being successful as he witnesses the Terracon Autobot crushing the Vehicon's helm with his servo while the other Vehicon swiftly fired his blaster at the Zombie Autobot, but Cliffjumper snarled ferociously at the Vehicon before he lunged at him as he started to punch him rapidly.

"That's your plan?! Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!" Starscream panicked, terrified at seeing Cliffjumper resurrected from the dead.

" _That_ is no longer an Autobot… just a mindless beast, its only instinct to destroy anything in its path." Megatron explained to his second-in-command.

The Zombie Cliffjumper turned his attention towards the Decepticon Leader and his second-in-command after killing one of the Vehicons. He roared mercilessly as he charges at the two Decepticons, Starscream was scurrying away in fear while Megatron unsheathes his blade under his platings, slashing at the Zombie Autobot. After that happened, Cliffjumper stood at the edge of the upper platform until his body splits into half and fell off from the platform.

"There, Starscream, rise the indestructible seed of my army; the Ultimate Weapon." Megatron said before he noticed an upper body of Cliffjumper latching his servo onto the Cliffside before the Decepticon Leader walked up to him. Cliffjumper viciously glared up at the Decepticon Leader, snarling savagely before Megatron mercilessly slammed his pedes on his helm, pushing him off from the cliff and watches the Zombie Autobot's upper body falling down as it slams into the elevator ring until it landed on the middle platform. "Once I learn to control it." As Megatron finishes his sentences, Starscream looked down at the middle platform, looking rather impressed at his master's plan to revive the dead with the help of the Dark Energon.

 **~~(To be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it, looks like the second part will be published later on because it's in development but I hope you all understand, so let's say that we would remain patient and I hope I work on the second part, so forgive me for splitting the chapter in two parts. Hope you will have good day, and oh! I also updated my TFRID Story you have to check it out and I also updated my RB Story as well, so see you.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Blazestorm, Sunstream and Claire.


End file.
